danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Yukinoko Heishi
Yukinoko Heishi (兵士 雪乃子 Heishi Yukinoko) is a character featured in Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals, and she is a participant in the Prison Killing Game. Yukinoko holds the title (超高校級の「士官候補生」chō kōkō kyū no “Shikan kōho-sei”, Super High School Level Cadet). Name and Development Yukinoko's last name (Heishi) means "Soldier". Though her first name was just taken by one of the characters in the story. Her entire outfit concept design was base upon the Creator's favorite Anime K and so made her outfit resembled to Scepter 4 uniform. Her uniform was suppose to be a real Military Uniform but the author decided to change her look. The author created Yukinoko to be a pacifist type character but due to the relation of that personality and her talent doesn't fit so the author decided to give her a calm and collected personality. Though she is a fighter, she won't stop till she wins a fight and that's the purpose of her as she is able to put up a fight in the story especially in the Class Trials. Though the creator, also created Yukinoko to give a light to the whole class team. She was suppose to be a sister like character in the story but decided to give to one of the characters. Appearance Yukinoko has fair skin tone, dark brown colored eyes, long brown hair with a military hat on her head and also a pin that is attach to her hat and the pin was her Defense Crest. She also wears a simple maroon colored military outfit which is, a white military top shirt with her long sleeve jacket hanging on her shoulders. A skirt which reaches to her thighs along with knee-high socks and boots. She also has a knife hidden in her skirt. Skills & Abilities Super High School Level Cadet As the SHSL Cadet, she is an outstanding warrior in training. Though not exactly a perfect soldier she is still capable in combat. She is also skilled in recon and sword play making her a perfect swords woman. Personality Yukinoko is often seen with a calm personality and rarely shows a smile due to the fact that emotions can easily mislead you in your fight. In her saying, Emotions can disrupt your mind and finding out the truth. Leaving her emotions well hidden. Though unlike Yukio, Yukinoko is shown to be somewhat nice to the other fighters, specifically Takeshi Yakuzaka. And she shows great respect to those who never backs down from a fight. And that is specifically Kazuko Kanade. History ---- ---- Relationship Takeshi Yakuzaka She and Takeshi, along with Kikuri, seem to get along pretty well and their are some hints Yukinoko has a crush on him due to his strong and hot blooded personality. Due to him having a strong sense of Justice in his heart. Kikuri Nagisa She has a small jealousy of Kikuri due to the fact that she's cute and a girly personality. She dispises girls like that all because Yukinoko herself, has no time for things they do. Though she doesn't show cause she doesn't want to make a scene. Trivia * Her talent is similar to Mukuro Ikusaba. * Her Official Illustration is all base on , The . Category:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals Characters Category:Female Category:Education-based Talents Category:Fighting-based Talents Category:Talent: Cadet